An Alliance With All The Fixins
"An Alliance With All The Fixins" is the second episode of Survivor: All Stars. Story Night 6 Getting back from tribal council after voting out Usernam, Dornod are now down to just two members: Potato and Nick. Things are looking very dire for the two of them if a change doesn’t come soon. Day 7 Joe wakes up at Altai’s camp as paranoid as always and it’s starting to annoy Sab. At Khangai’s camp, Eli and Beamen are hoping that they stick together for the foreseeable future because they could become a powerful alliance. All five tribes are brought together again and everybody is shocked to see that Usernam has been voted out. With that, they are all told to drop their buffs because they will be switching tribes. On the new Altai tribe are Sab, Ashton, Beamen, Fred, Cody and Eli. On the new Khangai tribe are Banak, Surv, Roodman, Joe, Macro and Nick. The remaining six contestants, rather than going to the camp of one of the old tribes, have to go to a completely new camp and become the Tsargaan tribe: Brad, Gabe, John, Edge, Potato and Cool. Beamen and Eli are both super excited to be staying on the same tribe as each other and as soon as they get to Altai’s camp they agree to stick together. While they’re talking, and Fred’s gone off to collect firewood, Sab, Ashton and Cody are left alone at camp and agree to make a three-person alliance. When Khangai get to their camp, Roodman has a lot to complain about. Nick is nervous about being on the same tribe as Joe because the two were allies in Survivor: Tuvalu and he thinks that people might think they’re going to work together automatically now. In order to stop this, he decides to look as distant from Joe as he can. Roodman talks to Nick about the new tribe and Nick tells him that he’s nervous about being on the same tribe as Joe. Roodman then goes and talks to Joe, who tells Roodman that he wants to work with Nick. Roodman plays mediator and gets Joe and Nick to talk to each other so that the three of them can become an alliance. He’s surprised when Joe comes back to him and is suddenly fine. At the new Tsargaan beach, things are looking dire. The only supplies that the new tribe has are a machete and a pot, which means they’ll have to start from scratch, giving them a disadvantage compared to the other two tribes. Potato and Brad both feel uneasy about the new tribe, and make an alliance with each other to stay safe. Meanwhile, John doesn’t waste any time in making an alliance with Cool and Edge. They decide to pull in Gabe to give themselves the majority. Edge’s first plan is to vote off Potato because he thinks she’s a big threat. Cool and Potato have a strategy talk with each other, but afterwards they both just want to vote each other out. Day 8 In the morning, John is not satisfied with just having a majority alliance and wants to give himself more options, so he also decides to make an alliance with Brad and Potato. At Khangai, Macro decides to give his deal to a few of the people on his tribe so that he can make an alliance with them. Macro is brought into the alliance with Roodman, Nick and Joe so that the four of them have a majority on their tribe. At Altai, Fred starts talking to Ashton about how he wants to be in an alliance with him and Sab. In spite of Ashton’s scepticism, Fred joins their alliance and they’re now a four-person alliance with a majority on their tribe. Day 9 Tree-mail today tells the All-Stars that they will be having their first challenge as their new tribes. Joe decides to put away his paranoia because he’s on top of the game once again. The challenge is for both immunity and reward. The two winning tribes will be immune from tribal council and will also be given a clue to a hidden immunity idol hidden somewhere at their camp. Altai completely dominate. Meanwhile, on both of the other two tribes there are people holding them back. Potato struggles, but luckily for her Joe and Surv are both struggling on Khangai, so Tsargaan are able to narrowly avoid going to tribal council. Altai and Tsragaan both have immunity, and Altai looked like an unstoppable force in this challenge. Khangai return to camp dejected at their loss. The majority alliance all get together and agree that they will target Surv over Banak. The alliance all agree that they’re going to blindside Surv, so they don’t tell him he’s getting voted out. Roodman starts to feel guilty about it, though, so he decides that he’s going to tell Surv. Even though he is taking things better than the last time he was voted off, he’s still angry at Joe for targeting him at the first opportunity. Roodman then tells the alliance that he let Surv know he was getting voted off. Joe gets very angry at this. At tribal council, there’s no point prolonging the inevitable, and Surv is swiftly voted off 5-1. Voting Confessionals Trivia * Joe had the most confessionals this episode, with 5. ** Banak had none. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes